1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image evaluating apparatus, an image evaluating method, and a non-transitory storage medium for acquiring image data produced by electronically reading an evaluation chart on a recording medium and quantifying the quality of the evaluation chart based on the acquired image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been proposed various technologies for automatically measuring evaluation charts on recording mediums efficiently and accurately.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-120357 discloses an apparatus for and a method of electronically reading an evaluation chart with positioning marks added thereto, detecting the positions of the positioning marks within an image data region, and calculating the actual position of a chart region to be measured from the relative relationship between the detected positions of the positioning marks and a reference position that has been stored in advance. The publication states that the position of the chart region can be obtained highly accurately.